tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Canyatir Malufind
Canyatir Malufind y Gormoni is a Fraquid ranger who originates from the elven city of Gormin. He is a member of the House of Gormoni as well as one of the commanding officers of the Guardians of Traquine. Biography Early Years Born a bastard of the Noble Gormoni Family in Gormin, Canyatir Malufind was brought up on the periphery of Fraquid nobility; above the common masses, but constantly forced to prove himself against the shame of his mother's 'lowborn' origins. His younger half-brother is second-in-line to the Duchy of Gormin, one of the factions within the post-Cataclysm Fraquid Territories located in Traquine in Northern Libaterra. To prove himself despite his lack of title, Canyatir pursued the Way of the Sword from an early age, honing his skills with the sword and blade (though he can cast a few weak spells, mostly Geomantric), before gaining a post within the Guardians of Traquine, an autonomous company dedicated to protecting the borders of the Fraquid Territories. At the age of 37, he participated briefly in the Libaterran Civil War, on the side of the Rebels, until the Fraquid abandoned their allies and closed their borders during the Yamatian Invasion. He then served on the periphery of ongoing skirmishes with the Yamatians, and was at sea when the Cataclysm struck his homeland, devastating its towns and transforming Gormin from a prosperous port into a landlocked city. Blaming foreigners for both the events of the Invasion and the devastation that followed, Canyatir assisted his brethren in rebuilding Gormoni lands and rose to his current rank of Lieutenant-Captain five years after the Cataclysm. Since then, he has been in change of patrolling the semi-defined border with the Magicracy of Alent, which presents the largest single threat to the Territories, partly due to past Fraquid involvement with the Rebels, who themselves have not entirely forgotten their 'betrayal'. He is still young by elf standards, but he has made a name for himself, mostly for his ruthless prosecution of interlopers caught along the border regions (including the odd demon spy). He has also defended his honour in several duels, with such conviction (and skill) that local enemies are hesitant to insult his heritage nowadays (at least, not in his presence). He is no stranger to defeat on the battlefield, though, and has been forced to retreat on several occasions, usually after pursuing foreign units a little too vigorously. Despite this, he is a skilled skirmisher and competent (if over-aggressive) tactician. Godslayer Era Deceiver's Gambit Canyatir and his unit escorted Gormin's Envoy Mabale Andalu to Etheril where they found out that their old contact had been killed by the Proninist Party which had taken over the city recently. Canyatir and his unit decided to lay low in one of the houses while Mabalu went to talk to Commissar Vladimir Putin, the man who was now in charge of Etheril, while Baron Jeremiah Seneron was absent from the city. Aliases and Nicknames ; Canyatir : What he is called. Appearance Canyatir is moderately tall and wiry. He is pale-skinned by elf standards, though slightly darker than most of his kin, which he ascribes to travels beyond Traquine (rather than his mother's mixed heritage). His hair is a silky grey-white, trailing down back of his neck, which he occasionally braids while in the field. His attire is utilitarian and sturdy; in combat, he wears a trademark leather greatcloak with silk padding (for greater protection from arrows). Underneath this, he often wears locally-manufactured lamellar armour which offers good mobility and protection in close-quarters combat. Personality and Traits Vigilant, ambitious, independent, frosty, patriotic, xenophobic. Powers and Abilities He can use a side sword and a composite bow. Denied the right to use his father's ancestral blade, Canyatir wields one forged from seized Yamatan steel (at his insistence) after the loss of his mother's shortsword during the Yamatian Invasion a decade earlier. It bears the hallmarks of swordmaking traditions in Medina; a light cut-and-thrust blade, ideal for duelling and one-on-one combat. He is also a good shot with the bow, but considers the sword a more 'honourable' weapon. Relationships Mabale Andalu Canyatir tolerates Mabale. See also *Fraquid *Guardians of Traquine *House of Gormoni *Mabale Andalu Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Guardians of Traquine Category:House of Gormoni Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age